


Art for A Cougar and His Pride

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [1]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, WIP Big Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1166624/chapters/2372585">A Cougar and His Pride</a> by AngeNoir, for the WIP Big Bang 2015.</p><p>Summary: Cougar was settled into his Specialist team, resigned to border duty, when he and his teammates happen upon a runaway slave. Who turns out to be much more than that. Suddenly, Cougar is embroiled in the politics of the Nobles, swirling inter-territorial tensions, and intrigue, entirely by chance. Well. Chance, and following those blue, blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for A Cougar and His Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Cougar and His Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166624) by [AngeNoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeNoir/pseuds/AngeNoir). 



> This was my first Big Bang as an artist and what a pleasure! I'm really glad I could do art for AngeNoir's fanfic!
> 
> Ta-Dam!

**Cover**

** **

 

**Poster**

 

**Dividers**

 

**Icons**

      


End file.
